


Moonlight Butterfly Chase

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [32]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Seduction, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru stalks his masked butterfly. Will he catch her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Butterfly Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Moonlight Butterfly Chase  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 530   
Rating: NC-17/Y  
Genre: Romance, Lime, Fluff  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin  
Theme: Masquerade  
Written for: Forthrightly's Halloween challenge  
Originally posted at LJ on: October 31, 2007

Sesshomaru put on the feathered purple and silver mask Rin had requested he wear in their rendezvous that night. He entered the clearing they'd chosen to meet. The Demon Lord spotted her peeking from behind a tree. She also wore a feathered mask. Hers was blue and silver in the shape of a butterfly. The moonlight glinted off of her coquettish dark eyes. Slowly, Sesshomaru approached, keeping his posture nonchalant. If his butterfly wanted to be coy, he'd let her. A sly smile crossed his lips. He'd enjoy the chase.

Rin ducked behind another tree, and her melodious laughter floated to him. A flash of silver caught his eye, and he growled softly. She wore the kimono he loved on her the most. Stealthily, Sesshomaru entered the small grove in pursuit. He'd flush the butterfly masquerading as his Rin.

The Demon Lord moved from tree to tree, using them as cover. Sesshomaru's blood hummed in his veins. The hunt thrilled him almost as much as catching his prey. His eyes narrowed in triumph as Rin came ever closer to his hiding spot. He'd pounce soon enough.

Rin peered at him from behind a tree only ten feet away. A devious smile graced her lips, and she turned fleeing into the clearing. Rin wanted him to give chase. Her light, flirtatious laughter teased him. Sesshomaru watched his butterfly from the trees. She spun around in small circles, the gesture innocent and tantalizing. She stopped mid-spin, staring directly at him. The wicked gleam in her eyes betrayed her, teasing him.

A devilish smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face. He darted out from the cover of the trees and captured Rin in his embrace. Rin gasped and giggled softly. The Demon Lord bent his head and whispered into her ear, “You shouldn't tease me so.”

“Why ever not?” Rin looked up, her dark eyes capturing him.

Sesshomaru growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. He gripped her tighter about the waist, holding her against his body. “I think you know.”

Rin shook her head, the feathers on her mask fluttering. The deep blue went well with her kimono. He had to admit it gave her a new allure as well. She purred, “Oh I do, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy teasing you just the same.”

The Demon Lord slipped the knot out of her blue obi and his hand inside to cup a breast. His clawed thumb flicked her nipple, and she groaned softly. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. He whispered, “Just be prepared to accept the consequences, then, Rin.”

Rin giggled, a sly smile crossing her face. She pressed herself against him and whispered, “Only if you follow through.”

Sesshomaru captured his butterfly's lips in a searing kiss. He gently nipped her bottom lip with his fangs, demanding entrance and she yielded. He felt her arms lock around his neck and her fingers weave into his hair. The feathers of her mask brushed his face, like soft delicate butterfly wings.

Rin pulled back and smiled impishly. His butterfly purred, “ Besides, Sesshomaru, don't you know by now that the consequences are why I tease you so?”


End file.
